


The Last Diclonii

by Nogeko



Series: Diclonni, Saitama [1]
Category: Elfen Lied, One Punch Man
Genre: Diclonii, M/M, OPM AU, One-Punch Man AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nogeko/pseuds/Nogeko
Summary: Excerpt from story;"You can't get away from JoJo the Clown!" He laughs maniacally and honks his bulbous blue nose. His long, freckled fingers latch onto the back of his collar and lift him up in the air as he goes limp, a face darkened with defeat.The monstrous clown opens his large mouth, a cavern of sparkling yellow teeth, and lowers the man into it. The clown's throat makes a gurgling noise. A few tears drip down the man's face. His throat feeling clumped up, holding back an embarrassing sob. He lets out a final cry for help, a low plead. His voice barely coming out he says, “Help.”"Man, I've really done nothing with my life... Have I?" He sighs at his apparent last thought. "So this is how it ends." Everything begins to go slower as he accepts his cruel fate.-----A man chased by a horrific creature finds himself hiding in an abandoned factory. After being saved by a superhuman like being he looks around for another entrance away from his pursuers remains.





	

A man in a dirty looking suit runs across the worn down factory, his breathing pattern uneven and shallow. His brown eyes are wide showing more white than normal and his pupils brought down to dots like from a sharpie. He glances behind, once, twice, fearfully looking out for his pursuer. 

His knees are going out. Arms feeling almost lead like. He is surprised he has not vomited from running yet, not really being the type to move much at all unless for a short walk around the firm. His breath is loud, definitely giving him away. 

He ducks behind a tattered conveyor belt and hugs his legs, burying his head between his knees. His body shudders a few times as he looks up pitifully. He raises a shaky hand to feel around the pockets of his pants. "No dice", he murmurs to himself. His body loses all tension as he stretches his limbs out. "I give up... God damn it... What am I supposed to do?" His pale fists clench up. 

The man's eyes close and he plugs his ears muttering. "See no evil, hear no evil..." He visibly gets embarrassed, stopping after a few seconds. "How childish." He tells himself. 

Suddenly a loud clanging echoes throughout the building. It repeats. Echoing. Getting closer. "Come out..." A voice says tauntingly. "Come out come out wherever you are..." His blood goes cold and he seems to almost shrink into himself, trying to hide as best as he can. Despite how pointless it is of course. 

Suddenly everything is quiet. The kind of quiet you would see in a horror game when the music stops. Knowing what is about to happen but no ability to stop it. The man knows this. 

It begins laughing. The man shivers, the shivering being a harbinger for his seeker. Much like a demented game of Marco Polo. It laughs, louder. Laughing louder, louder, louder louder louder louder louder louder louder louder. "Make it stop." The man in hiding cries out. "MAKE IT STOP!" He lets out a bloodcurdling screech. 

"Ohoho." The voice chuckles. "What do we have here?" A large, bony hand reaches from behind the belt. The man begins to hyperventilate. Cold sweat drips down his face and his heart is pounding. He slowly looks up. The face of a deranged clown looks down at him, smiling with rows of glistening shark like teeth with scarlet lips. "You can't get away from JoJo the Clown!" He laughs maniacally and honks his bulbous blue nose. His long, freckled fingers latch onto the back of his collar and lift him up in the air as he goes limp, a face darkened with defeat. 

The monstrous clown opens his large mouth, a cavern of sparkling yellow teeth, and lowers the man into it. The clown's throat makes a gurgling noise. A few tears drip down the man's face. His throat feeling clumped up, holding back an embarrassing sob. He lets out a final cry for help, a low plead. His voice barely coming out he says, “Help.” 

"Man, I've really done nothing with my life... Have I?" He sighs at his apparent last thought. "So this is how it ends." Everything begins to go slower as he accepts his cruel fate. 

Suddenly, as a loud splatting sound echoes throughout the building, he falls to the ground. "GAAHH!" The business man cries out in pain. A wet surface, almost sticky. His behind aches like Hell and he is in a state of near death confusion. He sniffs, “It smells like iron in here…” He questions aloud. His gaze reaches the blurry pile of meat with a single hand clenching at the air in the mess of it. 

He brushes his hand against his face and blood smears onto it. "...What." A perplexed look slowly blankets over his face as he stiffly looks around. He grabs the edge of the belt and lifts himself up, wobbling a little due to the old thing being unstable. As much as he tries to find something out of the ordinary other than the slushy pile of chum his eyes are far too out of focus to see. "Hello?" He calls out quietly. "Hello?!" The man tries again, a little louder this time. 

The building stays silent. No scurrying rats or cawing crows. Not a sign of rebellious kids defacing the abandoned property. His dominant hand grabs the sleeve of his opposite and clenches hard. He begins walking away from the scene. Teeth chattering as he goes further into the rust bucket and further away from the dark entrance. 

His upper hip befriends the wall as he makes his way through the pitch black hallways, attempting to avoid what saved him in case it came back to finish what the demented clown started. His nails lightly tap against the chipped paint which makes up the walls, he accidentally scrapes the left behind skins of cicadas. 

Suddenly he there is a familiar ring somewhere close. He quickens his pace and his hands practically slide across the walls as the sound gets louder and louder. After turning a corner his eyes are flashed with a dim light. He leaps down onto his knees and snatches the only source of light in this place. "I FINALLY FOUND IT!" He cries out joyfully and hugs the device. He flips it open. No bars whatsoever. He falls over on his back looking at his flip-phone with a twitching smile and eyes opened to slits. 

He covers his eyes with his arm. "God damn it." He mutters sourly. "God damn it! God damn it! God fricking damn it!" He childishly kicks his legs in the air out of frustration. Rolling from side to side he groans and rises up, brushing his fingers through is messy black hair. He looks down at his phone and flips it over, using it as a make-shift flashlight. Thousands of child-made drawings litter the hallway. Walls, floor, even the chairs and other old timey office furniture. 

"Someone must've been living here... A lost child maybe?" He questions aloud, doubting that it was an adult who made all of this. 

Most of the drawings are of a poorly drawn pink haired girl with cat ears in crayon, so it is pretty hard to decrypt. A lot of them have other people looking exactly the same but with different outfits and hairstyles. As the frazzled man goes further in, he sees a lot of pictures with the same girl somewhat better than the previous. But alone. 

"She's probably been here for a while, from all of these pictures." His eyes scan the halls over. "Maybe I can find her and bring her to the police station, it's not safe to be here. Especially for little girl." He refrains from recollecting the very confusing events from the past hour. It is the only think stopping him from pissing himself. 

He hears a rattling noise. "Hello?" The man calls out once again. "Little girl?" He shouts. Following the repeating sound. "I can help you! You just have to come over here!" He puts his hands over his mouth is a triangular shape to make his voice louder. 

It gets louder and louder till he reaches a slightly opened door. He pushes through to a small kitchen area with a pink haired teenager rummaging through a cupboard. "What are you doing?" He walks over and crouches down near her. 

She looks up at him with confused eyes. The teen slowly tries to get up but slips on one of the pots that litter the room. He offers his hand to help her up.  
She takes it, warily. 

"Hey... You're not as young as I thought you were." He looks down at her, with a somewhat fake but friendly smile. "Do you want me to get you to the police?" He points towards the door. She shakes her head slowly. 

"Do you want me to take you to your parents?" He tilts his head to the side. She shakes her head again. "I don't have any mister." She frowns. 

"Well then..." He grabs his chin, rubbing against the slight stubble. "What's your name little miss?" He asks, quiet curious due to her... Very odd appearance. Pink hair with maroon eyes and cat-ear like horns. 

"My name is Lulu, mister." She babbles like a little kid, odd for how old she looks. "How about you?" She sways side to side with her hands laced together on the small of her back. 

"Uh, my name is Akahito." He scratches his head awkwardly. 

"Use the life that I saved well mister Akahito." Her eyes close as blood spatters everywhere. The girl's body headless and spewing like a fountain. Akahito's life will never be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> (I am using contractions in this (things like don't to do not and can't to can not or I'm to I am) because in my English class we are learning to write without the use of them. I am not trying to seem superior or rude it is just practice.) 
> 
> I have been writing this for a few weeks and after a lot of editing, getting input from friends, and mental preparation I have posted the first chapter in a series that will probably take years to finish with a minuscule amount of content.
> 
> I am trying to make most of the villains references from other shows. JoJo the clown is based off of Joseph Joestar from "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure"  
> and Lulu, while not a villain, is based off of Lucy from Elfen Lied. Not character based but name based.
> 
> Roundabout, the name of the chapter, is the first outro for "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure" and by an older British band called "Yes".
> 
> Elfen Lied is an anime about a subspecies of humans called Diclonni with superhuman like power with their invisible hands, which varies from ten to thirty or even more. They can be both men and women but in the anime you did not really see any males (to my memory) and they are kind of like parasites or cuckoo birds. Being around them for a long period of time can cause human men to have Diclonii children. 
> 
> This is where it differs in this story. Let us just pretend that blood spattering all over you equals to Diclonii children.


End file.
